Preggo Eggo
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: A baby House is brought into the world. Just for fun. Sorry I've been gone so long.


_An: *Giant sigh of relief* I finally have my computer back after _months_, literally. So this is a warm up piece for me, that you hopefully also enjoy, that was born (hehe) while talking to newdayz. Unfortunately, school means homework, and I like getting straight A's, so I won't have as much time as I'd like to write, plus other god damn fandoms are distracting me. Damn you Mary McDonnell. Damn you, your sexiness, and your fabulous portrayal of the fabulous Capt. Sharon Raydor...She's one of my girl crushes, leave me alone. OK, this has had no thought put in for what season it's set in, circumstances that brought it about, etc. Just for giggles. And my arrival at the title is a very confusing journey involving J.K. Simmons, _The Legend of Korra, The Closer_, and Rain Wilson. Because it's much too simple for me to just remember _Juno.

"Do you know what would be great?" Cuddy asked sarcastically, opening the door of a clinic exam room to House sitting there, playing with a yoyo. He held the plastic toy in his palm and looked up. "If you could actually do the job I'm paying you for."

He stood up and said, "Actually, the job you pay me to do is diagnose, but," he shrugged, "no interesting sick people." House grabbed his cane and limped passed her.

"_Actually_," she said, following close behind him, "the job I pay you to do includes clinic."

"Not in my contract," he said when they got to the elevator, he pressed the button with the tip of his cane.

"Yes it is," she corrected when they stepped into the car.

"Why are you even here?" He looked down at her. "You're s'posed to be on maternity leave."

It was true, he was standing next to a _very_ pregnant Cuddy. Him being _very much _the father. "I hate staying at home with nothing to do. It's been driving me crazy," she admitted.

"That's the difference between you and I," he looked at her before exiting the elevator. "Besides the whole, pregnant bit," he added as an after thought. She rolled her eyes and followed. "Seriously," he glanced at her over his shoulder, "with all this walking, it's like you're trying to induce labor."

She chuckled, he had no idea how close he was.

"Ah," Cuddy exclaimed, breathing heavily, supporting herself with a hand on the nurse's station counter. "House," he looked over his shoulder at her, "it's time." A look of mild terror came across his face. His shocked and alarmed look stayed, the one she really didn't want to see right now.

"But, you're not due til the 14th," he said densely. That was next week, but this was this week.

"It's an estimation, House," she said irritably, "not a money back guaruntee." He continued to stare at her, frozen where he was. _Fantastic_, she said to herself.

"What are you doing here?" Wilson asked, coming towards her. "You should be at home."

"Not anymore," she answered.

He looked down to her hand that was resting on her large belly, then back up at her, a mildly stunned look on his face. "Oh!" He exclaimed. Wilson set the file in his hand down on the counter, and grabbed her hand and put one hand on her waist before leading her towards the maternity ward.

"House!" Cuddy yelled angrily when she and Wilson had gotten halfway down the hall, and House was still frozen in place with the same expression. He jumped at the sudden, irate, sound of her voice, then turned and limped after her.

After several hours of lots of pain -despite pain killers- and some walking, everyone that wasn't essential was sent from the room. House hadn't done much besides stare at nothing with terror written across his face, which Cuddy wasn't appreciating.

"OK, Lisa, push," she heard. Cuddy took a deep breath, and did as she was told.

When she was told to take a break, she felt the large hand covering her forearm and looked up to House staring down at her. He didn't look scared, or unsure. He was giving her a look that silently said, "Let's do this." And suddenly, she felt so much better. The idea of having a child didn't seem so scary when she knew that he was ready, well, as ready as he'd ever b-

And there's another contraction.

At 10:15 pm, a small, screaming squishy thing with an alienish shaped head -that quickly turned to a normal shape- was brought into the world. The baby was cleaned off and given to his mother, promptly ending his crying.

Cuddy closed her eyes and put her hand on his tiny back. He had been placed so his little forehead rested against her neck, and he was looking up at his daddy. House stared down at the newborn in something akin to awe. The baby kept blinking his little blue eyes at him, he didn't look totally happy at first, but let his eyes droop and just grabbed at the skin at his mom's collar bone. House felt Cuddy grab his hand gently and move it up so the backs of his fingers touched the newest House's back. He was so soft.

House carefully laid down next to her, squeezing himself into the available space and switching his right hand to his son's back. Cuddy opened her eyes and tried her best to look down at her little boy, but didn't see much. "Should we let people in?" She asked quietly.

"Screw em," he answered at the same volume.

She chuckled softly. "What's he doing?"

"Sleeping. Lazy like his dad."

"It's a lot of work being born," she playfully defended.

"We made one incredibly sexy kid," he told her. "The sexiest kid ever concieved."

She laughed, "Even if you weren't biased, I'm pretty sure you're right."

"Of course I'm right." He leaned closer to the sleeping baby and whispered, "Lesson 1, baby Steve, Dad's always right."

She shook her head, "I already told you we weren't naming him after your rat."

"I would be naming him after the actor," he corrected. "Lesson 2, Mommy's an idiot," House told tiny House.

"Don't think just because my son is here that I won't hurt you."

"What do you mean, I can't come in?!" They heard her mother demand, ending their peaceful little moment.

Cuddy sighed. "If you close your eyes," House whispered, his head resting on her chest across from their son, "they can't see us."

"We should let them in, they've been waiting for a long time for this little guy." She gently stroked the fine hairs on his head. "Plus, I don't want to subject my staff to my mother for an extended period of time."

"Get ready Mikey," House whispered to the boy. "Here comes your grandma."


End file.
